911
by bluewolfsky
Summary: it started as a normal day for karen and derek... please read and review
1. Chapter 1

6:00am!

Derek wills, the 'great' director and choreographer, reached over and slammed his hand on the buzzing alarm clock.

'morning love ' whispered Derek as he rolled over to face his wife of 2 years, Karen.

'good morning ' she said in a Marilyn voice.

" mowning dada! Mowning mama!" shouted their two year old son James. "hey baby" said Karen as she lifted him into the bed

" how did you sleep? Anymore night terrors?" she asked. James shook his head.

"good, we all know nothing is going to happen to me. I promise i will be there to teach you how to catch a baseball and direct a musical. Just maybe catching the ball will come first" Derek said to James who was snuggling up with his mom as Derek got out of the bed.

They started their normal routine. James would come in. They would all say good morning, derek would get up and take a shower while Karen started breakfast.

"how about pancakes buddy?" she asked James as a big smile plastered his face. She sat him down on the floor with all his toys and switched on the tv.

The morning was going normal until Derek came out in a suit. "that's a little fancy for someone going to the park." said Karen giving him a quick peck on the lips. "oh I'm sorry love, i have to meet with my attorney about something with 'rand productions' in the trade centre" he sighed. "ok but come right home and we will all go to the park". Derek smiled "thanks love" pulling her in for an even longer kiss.

"ewww dada 'top it" shouted James covering his eyes. Karen and Derek laughed at their son trying to pronounce his words the best he can.

"alright well i better get going, i will be home in about an hour or so." said Derek kissing Karen goodbye and kissing the top of james' head. "bye sweetie" "bye dada" shouted James and Karen.

Dereks pov

Really. A meeting now. Today was my day off, i just wanted to spend the day with my family. The look on karens face when I came out in the suit. I have never seen her so disappointed.

Its often we get days like this, we have something planned but then "dada" has to go and mess it up by having a damn bloody meeting on. At least this wouldn't take too long as i just had to sign a few documents and then i would get to have the rest of the day free with my family.

I got out of my cab and walked in.

Karens pov

Derek had been gone for about half an hour already and janes was getting fussy. I had him dressed and sat him down with his toys yet he kept coming over to me.

After about the sixth time of him asking me to sit with him, i finally gave in and sat down on the couch with him on my lap and flicked through the channels.

With another half an hour of watching barney, i flicked through the channels when i saw the news. I only flicked by when i saw something that i thought was a mistake but when I flipped back my heart stopped beating. 'plane crashed into the world trade centre'.

Derek! I jumped up and rushed over to the phone. I dialed his number but there was no answer. I ran over to the window and looked out. I could see a lot of smoke coming from the direction of the world trade centres.

Then another news flash came up 'plane crashed into the second world trade centre' i just hoped that Derek was alright. "mama! What's wong?" asked James as he climbed onto my lap. I couldn't take it. I burst into tears, worried for Derek and hoping he wasn't hurt.

After an hour of worrying, i had rang my mom and told her what had happened. Julia and tom had come over and were calming down while also worrying with me.

Then the phone rang.

"hello?"

Hey love, its me Derek"

"Derek! How are you? Are you hurt? Are you out of there?" i shouted

" im ok, im still inside...i don't...i don't think that...i...i am gonna get out of here" he cried

"what? Derek... Derek no! No! Don't say that there is still hope"

"i know darling... Could you put James on the phone"

I handed the phone to James.

"hi dada!" said James unaware of what was happening

"hey buddy, im in a bit of a bad place..and i don't think im getting out of here"

"what? Dada why?" asked James getting sad

"its very bad. In case i don't get out of here, i just want to say how much i love you, and im sorry that i wont be able to teach you baseball or how to direct a musical, or see you grow up. But you are and always will be the best ok?. I love you so much. I'm not going to say goodbye because it only brings bad luck " said derek

"i wove you too dada" cried james

I could see Julia and tom crying in the corner. They had become good friends to me and Derek.

"good boy now put your mom back on the phone"

James handed the phone to me and wiped his tears as he ran over to tom and Julia.

"hey honey, i love you ok! I'm going to get out of here. You hear me?"

"yes Derek...i hear you and i love you too"

"ok well...oh no... Honey i love you so much never forget..."

I heard a loud crash and the phone line went dead.

"Derek! Derek!" i screamed. I fell down to the floor in a heap. Julia rushed over and held me as i cried. Tom had taken James into his room and was probably trying to get his mind off things.

"i don't know what to do! I don't... Know if can handle it" i cried into Julia, her sleeve becoming wet.

"i know sweetie, i know" she told me as we both cried and she stroked my hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Karen sat on the couch with James on her lap asleep, Tom and Julia were sitting around the living room. They hadn't really said much just hoped and said silent prayers.

Every once in awhile James would give out a moan or slightly jump. Karen was almost sure he was having another night terror but didn't think there was much point in waking him as the biggest night terror was the reality that he might have a father.

At this though, Karen start to cry again. She didn't think she had anymore tears left in her.

She didn't know if the love of her life was dead or alive.

What if he was in pain? What if he was seriously injured and no one could get to him? what if he was coming home right now? What if? what if? they all just seemed like far distant fantasies now.

Not knowing which one could be true to the next. She just hoped that wherever he was he was ok?

"I can't take this any longer. I'm going to make dinner" said Tom getting up and making his way into the kitchen.

The thoughts of dinner turned her stomach. How could she eat at a time like this?

James gave another moan and Karen bent down, kissed his head and started to stroke his hair. She then remembered all the good times their small little family had.

The time her and Derek had just met or the time their friends had tricked them into going out. Their love wasn't exactly love at first sight but it was one that grew and they both cherished.

When James' was born and every moment after that were all very special.

If he didn't make it back Karen didn't know if she could do the same.

Derek was always the one to calm James down even after his night terrors and asthma attacks. Derek and James were best friends. It broke her heart when James had cried for his father to come home.

She was then brought out of her state by a knock at the door. She gently raised James' head off her lap and rushed to the door.

"Hey, I just heard the news!" said Ana making her way in with Jimmy in tow. They both wrapped Karen in a big hug and offered sympathetic words.

" I can't believe he even went in there on his day off. We were supposed to go to the park and have a normal day. Now I don't even know if he is going to see another day. I just wonder why it was so important for him to go in" said Karen as she picked up James and sat down on the couch. He snuggled into her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm going to go see if Tom and Julia need any help" said Jimmy as he rushed into the kitchen.

"I know sweetie, it is really hard for all of us. How is little James doing?" asked Ana as she gave Karen's knee a pat of encouragement.

"He hanging in there. I don't know what to do" said Karen as Ana pulled her into a hug.

"Is dada back yet mama?" said James waking up. "No baby, not yet. Go back to sleep" sighed Karen pulling James in tighter to her body. "I had another night terow" said James trembling at the thought of his dream.

Karen started to rock him and she sang a lullaby.

Ana couldn't help but silently cry about the young mother and son who may or may not have a father.

"Dinner!" said Julia coming into the living room followed by the two boys. Karen was getting up when suddenly another news flash came up on the tv.

"Twin towers collapse!"

Karen slowly sank to the ground, any hope she had was so far distant that there was hardly any now.

* * *

**please tell me what you think! review, follow favourite or just reading are all greatly encouraged. or don't read, i dont care im not your mother!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Karens pov**

It was 8 o'clock at night and everyone was here, well except for Derek. We were all gathered around the living room, talking about the times we all had together.

I had been in love with Jimmy before Derek but it wasn't a real love, it was more of the geek girls crush on the quarterback of the football team in high school.

The Ensemble had set me and Derek up when we had both just graduated college. We weren't exactly into each other. We had fun together but we were really just close friends.

Until Jimmy was engaged to Ana. I had balled my eyes out that night and Derek had came to cheer me up. He told me how much I meant to him and to all the Ensemble .

It was nice to know that someone in my crappy life gave some sort of like or care or even love towards me. After my terrible past relationships it felt good.

We had fallen in love soon after. We were inseparable from each other. The Ensemble called us the 'it' couple, when Jimmy and Ana weren't around.

On the night of Jimmy and Ana's wedding, I was grieving for a love that might of been yet i was thankful for god not answering my hopeless prayers as i wouldn't have my Derek. We made love that night and from that love came an even bigger love, our little baby James.

It wasn't exactly planned but we were married in the next two months.

Other than tonight, the only other most frightening night was the night James was born. The birth was going fine. Everything was natural, until James didn't cry when he was born.

Derek and I, we thought that he was dead. We thought that our little boy was gone and we had never said goodbye, or even hello.

James was rushed into surgery, where we lost him a further two times. The second time, I had seen through the window.

They were bringing me down to see him in ICU, when the monitor started to flat line and the doctors rushed in and revived him. They had brought me outside and left me by the window to see them revive me baby. Of course they didn't mean it but they had to rush to sort out his life.

They had done their job well, he was ok, he was alive but he suffered from a rare case of asthma.

It was quite serious. He sometimes found it so hard to breathe Tom and Derek would have to both be there to calm him down. Tom would give him his treatment and Derek would distract him from what Tom was doing. I was never allowed to be in the room during this.

Whenever i saw James sick or really upset i always thought back to when he was just a baby and dying.

It was around 8:30pm when I saw James rubbing his eyes. I picked him up and told him to say goodnight to everyone. They all came and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek or a high five to say goodnight.

"Night little man" said Bobby giving him a fist pump. James rested his head on my shoulder as i brought him into his bedroom.

I dressed him into his pyjamas and helped him brush his teeth. As i was tucking him into bed, the picture on his dresser caught my eye. I picked it up. It was Derek and james playing baseball outside in the park. They were both smiling at the camera and Derek's hand was around James' back hugging him slightly. I set it back as I remembered that day.

I looked around his room. The Yankees cap that was Dereks' was sitting on the edge of the bed with a baseball bat, ball and mit underneath. His room was painted baby blue and had his toys in one corner.

"mama, i wove you" yawned James.

"i love you too baby" i said kissing his forehead. I pulled the covers around him and reached down the end of the bed for 'Patches; James little dog that Derek had given him on the day he was born. James couldn't sleep without it.

James turned his head and kissed the toy dog. And slowly started to fall asleep.

I got up and turned off the light, saying a silent goodnight to James and praying to god that wherever Derek was he was ok.

**Ok so what did you think? Review, fav, follow. and thanks for reviews they mean so much to me.**


End file.
